clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clone Wars:Poll Results
This is a page that contains the results for all polls that have been displayed on the Clone Wars Wiki. Which Separatist Council member is your favorite? *Count Dooku - 70 votes *General Grievous - 355 votes *Nute Gunray - 13 votes *Poggle the Lesser - 17 votes *Wat Tambor - 18 votes *Pre Vizsla - 90 votes *Ziro the Hutt - 12 votes We had the best turn-out of all the polls, skyrocketing past our old high score 229. Our Spotlight made the people vote. We had 578 voters. This is most likely the best score from history and next. General Grievous won, with most of the voters, 355 with Pre Vizsla second with 90, and Dooku third with 70, and 18 for Wat Tambor, 17 for Poggle The Lesser, 13 for Nute Gunray, and twelve for Ziro the Hutt. It is not surprising that Grievous won, because out of most Star Wars (and Clone Wars) fan he is the most popular. Which Clone Trooper of the 501st Legion is your favorite? *Rex - 73 votes *Fives - 53 votes *Hardcase - 27 votes *Jesse - 7 votes *Kix - 7 votes *Dogma - 9 votes *Tup - 8 votes This month, we had a better turn out than last months -- 184 voters. Rex won, with Fives not far behind, and those two were defiently on the leaderboard. Hardcase came in third with a hard 27, Dogma way behind with 9, and Tup with 8 votes and Jesse and Kix tied for last. Rex won, most likely because more people know him -- and Jesse and Kix at the bottom of the vote poll. Those are not very well known troopers. Which type of separatist battle droid is your favorite? *Tactical Droid - 11 votes *Commando Droid - 111 votes *Droideka - 28 votes *B2 Super Battle Droid - 3 votes *B1 Battle Droid - 14 votes *Dwarf Spider Droid - 2 votes *Vulture Droid - 5 votes A total of 175 users voted in this poll and I'd like to thank everybody for voting for their favorite clanker. The BX-Series Droid Commando turned out to be the most popular of all Separatist battle droids, securing first place throughout the entire duration of the poll and recieving more than half of the total votes. This is probably due to their dangerous reputations and amazing skill in combat, both close and ranged. The Destroyer droid, or Droideka, came in second place in our popularity poll, again most likely due to their reputation of being very dangerous droids. Even though, sadly, they have not made an appearance in the television series for a good amount of time, the Droideka is surprisingly popular among fans. In third came the B1 Battle Droid, and long time viewers of the series know that these droids are renowned for their humor and seemingly low levels of intelligence. In fourth came the Tactical Droid, which was clearly somewhat popular for its intelligence and calculating personality. At the bottom of our list comes the Vulture Droid, B2 Super Battle Droid, and the Dwarf Spider Droid. All of these droids seem to share a common factor, in which their individual personalities have never been clearly displayed in the television series, unlike the more popular droids in our poll. Which Clone Trooper is your favorite? *Rex - 2 votes *Cody - 1 vote *Thire - 1 vote *Gree - 1 vote *Wolffe - 1 vote *Colt - 2 votes *Ponds - 1 vote *Fives - 3 votes *Echo - 7 votes I would like to thank all voters for voting in the Clone Wars Wiki's first poll. Unfortunately we only had a mere 19 votes in this poll and hope to revieve more in our next poll. Judging from this poll, on of the most popular clone troopers appears to be Echo, who long time fans remember first appeared in the Season 1 episode Rookies. This was expected, for his recent death in the Season 3 episode The Citadel affected many followers of the Clone Wars. It was also expected that Fives would come out as second place, for he worked alongside Echo during his career as a Clone Trooper until his death. Tied for third, Rex and Colt recieved two votes each. This is most likely because Rex is one of the main clone troopers in the series and Colt because of his rank of ARC Trooper. In a large tie for last place, we have Cody, Thire, Gree, Wolffe and Ponds. This was a likely result becuase clone troopers like Gree and Thire only appeared very few times in the series. It was not expected for Cody or Wolffe to be in last place especially Cody who, like Rex, is one of the main clone troopers of the series. At one time, Wolffe had 3 votes; however, these votes were changed. This was probably due to Wolffe's recent appearance in the episode Padawan Lost. Which Season Finale was your favorite? *Season 1 (Hostage Crisis) - 4 votes *Season 2 (R2 Come Home/Lethal Trackdown) - 18 votes *Season 3 (Padawan Lost/Wookiee Hunt) - 11 votes A total of 33 users voted. Judging from this poll, the Season 2 Finale was the most popuar, with Season 3 coming in second and Season 1 comming in last. Season 2's finale consisted of continuing young Boba Fett's story after the death of his father, Jango Fett, which apparantly appealed many fans. As expected, Wookie Hunt and Padawan Lost came in second, being the most recent season finale. In last Hostage Crisis, recieveing only four votes, was the most unpopular season finale, possibly because it was only 30 minutes long in duration opposed to the 1 hour long finales of Seasons 2 and 3. Which Clone Wars related game is your favorite? *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels﻿ - 1 vote *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes - 2 votes *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - 8 votes *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars - 22 votes Again, a total of 33 users voted. Judging from this poll, Lego Star Wars III beat out our other options by a long shot and was the most popular Clone Wars related game. This was not a surprise because of the multiple positive reviews this game recieved and it is also known for being the best game in the Lego Star Wars franchise. Still staying true to its popularity, Clone Wars Adventures came in second. This outcome was predictable, for, although it recieved mixed reviews, it was overall more popular than Lightsaber Duels or Republic Heroes and has attracted about 10 million players worldwide. Republic Heroes and Lightsaber Duels, coming in second to last and last place respectively are the two most unpopular Clone Wars related games in this poll. This was not a surprise, because both of these games were panned by critics and the public for frustrating controls, poor gameplay and low graphical quality. However, most claim that Republic Heroes offered better gameplay and a wider story, compared to Lightsaber Duel's repetetive and short storyline. What are you looking forward to most in Season 4? *The return of Death Watch - 28 votes *The Battle of Mon Calamari - 18 votes *New story arc with the 501st Legion on Umbara - 89 votes *New storyline episodes with R2-D2, C-3PO, and Wolfpack - 33 votes *The return appearance of Mortis - 17 votes *Continuation of the Nightsister's Trilogy - 44 votes A total of 229 users have voted in this poll, thanks to our spotlight. The votes were very well spread out and judging from the poll, the story arc involving the 501st Legion on Umbara has sparked great interest in fans and is the most anticipated season 4 story arc. Teasers have already been released for these episodes as well and new clones including Dogma and Tup have already been introduced. The second most anticipated episodes were the ones relating to the continuation of the Nightsister's Trilogy. This was somewhat expected as, in season 3, the story arc left us off with a dead end, with Savage Opress on a quest to search for Darth Maul. In third came the new storyline episodes with R2-D2, C-3PO and Wolfpack. This is most likely due to Wolfpacks popularity and the return of the Star Wars universe's famous droids. The return of Death Watch also seemed to fairly well spark interest and anticipation in viewers as well. With the least votes, the Battle of Mon Calamari and the return appearance of Mortis were among the least anticipated events that would take place during Season 4. Our poll ended after the episodes relating to the Battle of Mon Calamari ended, which is likely to be a reason for its few votes.